Tretlames
by Nekiiito
Summary: —No bajes tu mirada por favor —le pidió él, levantando con suavidad el rostro de ella—. Es lo más lindo que me han dicho en la vida, y yo también debo confesarte lo que siento. /Regalo para XDrizzle en su cumpleaños.


**Tretlames**

* * *

><p><em>Todo personaje corresponde al pensamiento de JKR<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Para XDrizzle, con amor~<strong>

.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la terraza del castillo, apreciando uno de los últimos atardeceres que verían juntos, en aquel lugar que les había visto crecer, formar su amor.

El sol matizaba sus cabellos, reflejando nuevas tonalidades a la vista de ellos. Ambos no conocían qué era lo que estaban sintiendo realmente, pero las pistas eran expuestas ante el nerviosismo. Él tiritaba, y no era por el clima, obvio. Ella estaba nerviosa, jugaba a cambiar su cabello de un lado a otro, para tratar de decidirse de una buena vez y comenzar a hablar.

—Yo… te amo —susurró la joven con temor. Aquello se notaba en sus mejillas, puesto que estaban más rosadas de lo común. Trataba de ocultar el brillo de sus ojos bajando su mirada.

—No bajes tu mirada, por favor —le pidió él, levantando con suavidad el rostro de ella—. Es lo más lindo que me han dicho en la vida, y yo también debo confesarte lo que siento. Yo también te amo, y haré lo imposible por estar junto a ti —ambos tomaron sus manos, entrelazaron sus dedos y sus ojos se reflejaron en los del otro. Con lentitud, se fueron acercando, hasta que sus narices chocaron sutilmente, y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. La imagen de ellos dos entregándose en un primer beso se fue haciendo más pequeña, la música inundó la escena, y a medida que el paisaje medieval se iba entremezclando con la reciente pareja, la tercera tanda de reclames televisivos apareció, cortando todo el romanticismo de la película.

—No me digas que estás llorando con eso —se quejó Ron a su lado, mientras se echaba a la boca el nuevo manjar que había descubierto: palomitas de maíz con extra caramelo.

—No seas hombre de poco corazón, Ronald… y no, no estoy llorando —se defendía Hermione, secándose una lágrima traicionera, con la manga de su chaleco.

—¿Y eso? —acusó burlón, y robó otro puñado de palomitas.

—Bueno, y ¿qué si estoy llorando? La manera en que se besaron por primera vez, luego de meses de idílico amor fue… ¡tan romántica!

—He visto mejores.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó desafiante.

—La nuestra, por ejemplo —Ron le observó con picardía, aunque con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y orejas. Hermione se sonrojó y apretó sus labios para no reír, prefirió quitarle el pote de palomitas a su novio, y se echó algunas a su boca.

En su cabeza rememoró el momento en que ambos se habían besado por primera vez, y solo una escena de la película se asemejaba a su historia; el castillo. Fue en Hogwarts donde conoció a Ron, donde aprendió a quererlo con sus pros y contras, a odiarlo por lo bruto que fue con ella, a necesitarlo cuando no le veía, a ser dependiente de su compañía, de sus miradas que, _en aquellos años_ no tenían un sentido claro, pero que con los meses y las cercanías de las batallas, adquirieron significados que solo fueron entendidos por su corazón, cuando no aguantó más y lo besó en un ataque de frenesí. Porque eso, frenesí, además de amor, desesperación y deseo, desataron el arranque de estampar su boca con la de él. No le importó que él la rechazase en ese instante, o que Voldemort estuviese al lado de Harry, mientras ella perdía el tiempo tratando de apagar ese fuego que llevaba años dentro de su cuerpo. Ya no podía seguir deteniéndolo, ese fuego deseaba ser apagado por los ojos de Ron, aquellos ojos que se cerraron al sentirla, al corresponderla, al levantarla unos centímetros del piso para estrecharla en un abrazo, y unirse al pensamiento mágico y olvidarse por un instante en la lucha, en Harry, en lo que vendría después, porque esto podía ser lo último.

No hubo un _te amo_, un reconocimiento de manos, de recorrer las yemas de los dedos contrarias… mucho menos, hubo esa palabrería típica _antes de_. Fueron ellos, como siempre.

Únicos.

Ron y Hermione.

—Tienes razón —contestó Hermione, luego de haber pensado en todas esas cosas. Se acercó un poco más a Ron, y besó tiernamente la comisura de sus labios. Ron, ni iluso ni perezoso corrió sus labios para atrapar la boca de ella, que gustosa se dejó acariciar.

Ron se volteó para poder besarla mejor. Ver a Hermione, estar con Hermione, pensar en Hermione, abrazar a Hermione, besar a Hermione… todas esas acciones se habían convertido en la lista de cosas favoritas para toda su vida. Y es que ella llenaba todo ese vacío que siempre creyó, no podría llenar. Ella era su amiga, su motivo de querer defender una idea, y de buscar cualquier excusa boba para hacerla enfadar, porque la amaba incluso, con sus cejas fruncidas, lanzando aire para quitar los mechones de su frente.

—La película… ya comenzó… otra vez —articuló Hermione, dejándole con ganas de más. Se acomodó otra vez en el sillón de su casa, y posó su hombro en el hombro de él. Ron aprovechó de entrelazar su mano con la de ella, y a comer palomitas con la otra. El género romántico le aburría, pero tenía que ser franco, lo bueno de ver películas románticas o terroríficas, era la posición en la que podían permanecer todo el tiempo del mundo observando el aparato muggle.

Y deseaba que pronto aconteciese otro _tretlame televisivo_, o como se llamasen esas fotografías prolongadas que se proyectaban animadamente por la caja que aguardaba muchos colores.

Miraba el reloj que se encontraba en el salón principal de la casa de Hermione. Cinco minutos, diez minutos, y nada. Aún no aparecían las fotografías. Creyó que no habrían más y comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Hermione. Le escuchaba respirar con pesadez, de vez en cuando Ron movía su pierna, o su brazo, trataba de acomodarse sin moverla a ella de su hombro—. ¿Deseas ir al baño?

—No, estoy bien —y por arte de magia, ¡nuevos _tretlames_! Acarició el brazo de ella, y como si Hermione supiese lo que él estaba pensando, le esperó paciente a que Ron le besara otra vez.

Esta vez aprovecharon de mejor forma el tiempo, Ron le acarició el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre los ondulados castaños de su novia. Hermione reía suavemente, mientras aprovechaba de tomar algo de aire. Jamás pensó que viviría para poder tener una relación con quien se encontraba tumbándola en el sofá, donde su padre solía leer el periódico todos los domingos que no tuviese algún paciente que atender de emergencia.

Ese pequeño recuerdo le erizó la piel y se asustó, pero recordó que no había nada mágico en su casa; las fotografías del estante estaban estáticas, y tanto su padre como su madre sonreían constantemente, lo mismo pasaba con las fotos de sus abuelos.

Lo único mágico de aquel lugar, eran él y ella.

Ron y Hermione.

La película siguió con su curso, y con algo de dificultad, volvieron a la posición inicial. Hermione emitió un débil gruñido, y trató de _entibiarse_ lanzándose aire con sus palmas.

—No me quejaría si la película tuviese más _tretlames_…

—La palabra es _reclame_… —recalcó en voz baja, entrometiéndose en el clímax de la película—, y sí, creo que yo tampoco me quejaría —le guiñó un ojo y Ron pensó que no le importaría la trama de la película, pero ella se adelantó y colocó sus manos en señal de cruz—. Deberías tratar de comportarte, Ron… esta es la primera vez que dormirás aquí, en mi casa —argumentó sonrosada, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

—¿Crees que soy un buen regalo de cumpleaños? —aquel día tan especial para Hermione, había sido escogido para que Ronald Weasley durmiera _de forma oficial_ en la casa de los Granger. Oficial en cursiva, porque cuando Hermione enfermó de gripe hace tres meses atrás, él se quedó acompañándola, y cuando estuvo en vela haciendo un informe para la asignatura más difícil de su semestre en la universidad mágica, le vio escribir y escribir recostado en su cama.

—Sí, y mis padres también —respondió cortante, por culpa de la película.

—¿Aunque te distraiga y no te deje ver la película?

—¡Sí! —contestó ella, dándole un beso fugaz en su mejilla. Ron sonrió bobamente y le abrazó. Esperó con calma a que se acabara por fin la película, y descubrió que los _Créditos_ también se habían inventado para besar mientras tanto a tu pareja.

Ron se levantó del sillón, y con algo de flojera, estiró los brazos. Ayudó a su novia a que también se levantara. Los padres de ella estarían prontos de llegar a casa.

—Será mejor que prepare algo para que comamos —habló Hermione, dirigiéndose a la cocina a dejar el pocillo vacío de palomitas.

—¿La cumpleañera preparando las cosas en su cumpleaños? Ni hablar. Mi madre te gritaría en este preciso instante —le respondió el joven.

—¿Y qué deseas que haga? Acabamos de ver una película, y no es bueno que mis padres nos encuentren en una situación… de _reclame televisivo_. Lo digo por tu bien —agregó con gracia.

—¿Me puedes traer mi bolso? —preguntó de pronto, cortando todo el hilo conductor de la conversación anterior.

—¿Tu bolso?

—Lo dejé en tu habitación, ahí tengo tu regalo.

—Qué poco romántico que lo vaya a buscar yo misma.

—Te quedarás sin novio si voy yo, y justo llega tu padre. Me verá bajando de tu cuarto, y se supone que ese es terreno prohibido, _aún_ —con aquel absurdo comentario la convenció, y Hermione subió a su habitación para buscar el bolso de Ron.

Aquella prenda, diminuta frente al tamaño de su cuarto, había sido capaz de inundar toda su estancia con el aroma de él. Aspiró con lentitud, y se dejó inundar por la fragancia de Ron. La curiosidad le invadió y hurgó por fuera algún obsequio. Pero nada.

Iba a abrir el bolso, y un pequeño ruido similar a una explosión le alertó. La guerra había acabado hacía un par de años, pero siempre se mantenía pendiente ante cualquier cosa. Con mayor razón si escuchaba un ruido de ese tipo en su hogar. Tomó su varita y bajó con rapidez a la primera planta.

—¡Sorpresa! —le gritaron sus padres, junto a Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Hermione miró sorprendida el cambio en el salón y comedor de su casa. Estaba todo _mágicamente decorado_. Incluida la cena.

—A que no te esperabas tal sorpresa —le comentaron, a medida que se iban acercando para saludarle efusivamente.

—Por supuesto que no, o sea, yo pensé que estaría con mis padres y Ron… estoy sin palabras, muchas gracias por la sorpresa —confesó emocionada. Estaba feliz de poder compartir por primera vez un cumpleaños con sus amigos, en su propia casa.

—Y dínoslo a nosotros, que es la primera vez que venimos a tu hogar, ¡es tan muggle! —exclamó Neville feliz.

—Pasen, por favor, la cena ya está servida —invitaba la dueña de casa, luego de besar la frente de su hija con cariño.

—El pastel corre por parte de Molly Weasley. Me costó mucho poder traerlo sano y salvo. No sé cómo ustedes pueden transportarse en los _tremos._

—Metros, Ginny… y esa es la vida muggle, ustedes querían tener toda una experiencia —le corregía Harry suavemente, ayudándole a depositar el pastel en la mesa. Los padres de Hermione colocaron las velitas en el pastel, y todos los chicos, a excepción de Ron y Harry, sacaron una pequeña hoja entre sus vestimentas.

El padre de Hermione contó hasta tres, y todos empezaron a cantar la canción, mientras leían la letra. A Hermione le causó ternura el gesto de ellos, se disponía a soplar sus velitas y un grito de Ginny les alertó a todos.

—¡LOS DESEOS HERMIONE! —gritó como si la vida se le fuese en ello—, llevaba una semana practicando la frase —argumentó feliz. Todos rieron y Hermione cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que pediría. Sonrió cuando acabó, y recién, pudo soplar las velas.

—¡El obispo! ¡El obispo! ¡El obispo! —empezó a alentar alegre Neville, mientras aplaudía con júbilo. Luna también aplaudía, pero al ver que todos miraban a Neville con asombro, dejó de hacerlo, y el chico también.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Ron, quien ya estaba detrás de Hermione, abrazándola.

—Harry nos anotó en la hojita que una vez después de soplar las velitas, tenías que gritar '_el obispo'_. Dijo que veríamos la reacción de la cumpleañera luego de eso.

—La caligrafía de Harry deja mucho que desear —dijo Ginny, observando su hoja—. Nev, _es 'el mordisco'_

—¡Ah! —pronunció, mientras asentía con su cabeza. Miró a Luna, y junto a Harry y Ginny, gritaron de forma correcta.

Hermione negó con su cabeza, pero su padre le acomodó el pastel cerca de su boca. Todos estaban expectantes, sin dejar de gritar. Hermione bajó sus hombros y acomodó su cabello lo más alejado del pastel. Se inclinó para morder una esquina de la torta, y fue su madre la que empujó su cabeza, quedando con todo el rostro manchado.

—¡Qué mordisco! —gritaban emocionados los magos.

—Me iré a lavar, ya vengo —se excusó la cumpleañera, desapareciendo del salón.

Los chicos se acomodaron en la mesa y pudieron compartir de todo lo que estaba servido. Hermione llegó al momento, y conversaron de todas las cosas que llevaban haciendo hacía un tiempo atrás.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, y el padre de Hermione acudió a ver de quién se trataba.

—Hermione, ha llegado otro invitado —todos en el comedor se miraron con duda, puesto que no esperaban a alguien más. Por un instante, la cabeza de Ron dibujó el rostro deformado de Krum, pero no tenía ningún sentido.

—¡George! —expresó con alegría.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cuñada —acusó, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Hermione se ruborizó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —consultó su hermano.

—Cómo que qué hago aquí. Vine a entregarle mi obsequio de cumpleaños a la cuñada más inteligente del mundo —su fanfarria causó expectación entre los invitados.

—¿No es ninguna broma, cierto? —quiso saber ella. Por seguridad, bajó uno de los pocillos de porcelana que decoraba la mesita de la esquina.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo riéndose—, aunque ahora que lo pienso… toma, mejor velo por ti misma —George le entregó un paquete mediano, delgado—, sé que el pasatiempo de ustedes dos es ver películas, y no tengo idea del por qué —agregó con picardía—, así que les he regalado esta, para que la disfruten.

Hermione vio la carátula y comenzó a reír. Ron no aguantó más la curiosidad, y le quitó el obsequio de las manos. Apenas lo vio, lo lanzó lejos.

—¡Hey! Que eso no se debe hacer con los regalos de los demás —le retó George, tratando de aguantar la risa.

Ginny fue a buscar el regalo, y leyó la carátula de la película con extremo dramatismo: 'El ataque de las arañas asesinas III'

—Podríamos aprovechar de verla, ¿no creen? Siempre he querido ver cómo funcionan estas cosas —dijo Neville, apuntando al televisor.

—Me parece una excelente idea —agregó Ginny. Los padres de Hermione se ofrecieron a colocar la película en el DVD, mientras los chicos se acomodaban. Ron se aferró al brazo de Hermione.

—Tranquilo, es solo una película —le tranquilizaba Hermione.

—Una película en 3D —señaló George, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón, lentes aptos para el film.

—Y eso significa… —Ron dejó la frase a medio terminar, pensando que con los lentes, vería menos.

—Significa que todo lo que la pantalla proyecta, dará la impresión de que sale de esta, y te come —definió con malicia, el señor Granger.

—¡Papá! —Hermione miró con reprobación a su progenitor—, no te preocupes, es solo una película, hemos vivido cosas peores. Yo te avisaré en los momentos en donde tendrás que cerrar los ojos. Te taparé los oídos si es necesario.

—_Agú, agú_ —susurró George, conteniendo la risa. Ron no tuvo opción, y se acomodó al lado de Hermione.

Fue la película más horrible del mundo, como si Voldemort se hubiese reencarnado en los noventa minutos de patas peludas, ojos rojos, sangre y destrucción.

Pero tenía que ser objetivo también, y reconocer que la compañía había sido lo mejor. Estuvo al lado de Hermione siempre, se acomodó en su pecho, y ella no dejó de acariciarle en toda la cinta. Lo protegió del peligro innecesario, y no se burló de sus gritos.

—Dicen que hay una cuarta parte —comentó Luna, cuando los créditos aparecían en el televisor. Sería difícil quitarle esos lentes, le habían enamorado.

—Podríamos arrendarla —dijo Harry.

—¡Sí! ¡Hacer un maratón de películas! —Ginny estaba completamente recargada.

—Chicos, si desean quedarse en casa y ver películas toda la noche, lo pueden hacer, tienen mi autorización —el padre de Hermione decía aquello con un significado implícito. Hermione le alzó las cejas y miró con reprobación fingida. Su padre también le sonrió, y dejó la invitación a medias—, tu madre y yo nos vamos a dormir. Buena película, Weasley.

George sonrió con felicidad, y golpeó su pecho con orgullo.

—¿Quién se apunta a un tour de noche por la ciudad, buscando películas terroríficas para ver? —George estaba más animado que todos los chicos.

—¡Yo! —gritaron los demás, menos Hermione y Ron.

—Me quedaré aquí para ordenar y acomodar algunos colchones, al parecer, seremos varios los que nos quedaremos hoy.

—Y yo me quedo para ayudarle.

—Sí, claro, ahora se dice _ayudar_… ¡vamos chicos!, soy George Weasley, y no tengo frenos —abandonaron la casa entre risas y bromas. Ron sacó su varita y comenzó a enviar las cosas a la cocina, mientras que Hermione bajaba del mismo modo, cobijas, colchones y almohadas.

—Sé que hoy sería una noche especial para nosotros, pero mi papá me jugó una encrucijada —se excusó ella con algo de culpa.

—No te preocupes, ya vendrán otras noches, donde tú y yo podamos compartir a solas, en tu casa —se besaron dulcemente, y se olvidaron del tiempo hasta que este les hizo saber que debían de abrir la puerta de la casa.

El primero que entró, algo enojado, fue Harry, seguido de Nev y Ginny que se reían estrepitosamente.

—¿Y a él que le pasó? —Ron se quedó con la curiosidad.

—¡Mira la película que encontramos! —dijo Luna, entregándole una de las siete que habían traído.

—'La profecía del niño que vivió' —leyó Ron, tratando de no reír.

—Y mira la parte de atrás de la película, ese actor se parece a Voldemort… estoy seguro que la película está basada en hechos reales.

—¿Usted va a ser mi bebé ahora? —le preguntó Ginny a su novio, aprovechando de burlarse de Ron. Harry hizo un puchero y se dejó acariciar por la hermana de su mejor amigo.

—Será mejor que nos acomodemos ya, porque una larga fila de películas nos espera… y Ron, prepárate, porque no solo hay una cuarta parte… —George dejó la oración a medio terminar.

—Encontramos la quinta, sexta y séptima del ataque de las arañas —completó Harry, más animado.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó dramáticamente. Hermione le pegó un codazo suave.

—Prometo inventar unos _tretlames_ televisivos en las partes que te den más miedo —murmuró en el oído de él. Ron se sonrojó al instante, y con valentía, miró las carátulas de las películas.

—Acepto el reto —confirmó, y aprovechó de robarle un beso, antes que la película que atormentaría a Harry, comenzase.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

***Neki afina su garganta* ¡Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, feliz cumpleaños, querida Angie… que los cumplas feliz!**

Espero que este regalito haya sido de tu agrado, y que sigamos cultivando esta relación tan genialosa que se ha ido dando con el tiempo :3

Gracias también, a todas las lectoras que llegaron a este shot ( :

PD. El summary muy nada que ver con la trama xd no sé si eso fue chistoso (?) xd


End file.
